<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The journey to the horizon by satur_nol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864110">The journey to the horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satur_nol/pseuds/satur_nol'>satur_nol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We have no reason to speak of love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A relationship is established lol, Fluff, Gen, Oblivious, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satur_nol/pseuds/satur_nol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu's growing friendship turned relationship with Sakusa Kiyoomi was one of the best parts of his years with the MSBY team.</p><p>Previously: Atsumu is grateful for his friends, but Sakusa want's something else entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu &amp; MSBY Black Jackals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We have no reason to speak of love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A race to the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu sat down on the park bench with a wince, digging the heel of his palm into his aching thigh. With practiced motions he massaged the stiff muscle, revelling in the lessening pain as he did so. In the early morning of the summer day, the park was still heating up, but the glare of the sun was already promising sweltering heat by noon. <br/>“You didn’t stretch properly after practice yesterday,” Sakusa scolded, looming over him. Atsumu squinted up at his furrowed brows, contrasted by the neon sweatband holding his silky curls back from his eyes. He seemed to be indifferent to the early hours of the day. He and Hinata were both morning people but opposites in terms of personality. Whilst Hinata had met Atsumu and Bokuto at the door to his flat with eagerness, Sakusa hadn’t even let them go into his house, already waiting outside, mask on and looking fed up. With a sharp nod Atsumu went back to massaging out the pain, face turned down in a disgruntled frown. “Noted, Sakusa.”<br/>Sakusa remained impassively stoic, not moving from his place of judgement. Atsumu worked with particular care knowing that Sakusa would not hold back from critiquing his method, despite them both being professional athletes. With a hiss Atsumu finally stood back up, shaking out his leg mockingly under Sakusa’s sceptical glare. Sakusa scowled and they turned back to the running track, Atsumu hopping lightly on his feet, shooting a look at Sakusa as he got into running position. <br/>Off to the side Hinata and Bokuto were talking animatedly, voices a steady ebb and flow as Bokuto showed off his whistle and guided Hinata on how to use the stopwatch Sakusa had given him. Under the bright and cloudless sky Hinata’s hair seemed to glow. Next to him, Bokuto was quickly recovering from the race they had just had, eyes determined despite the obvious loss Hinata had just served him. Atsumu hadn’t been surprised at the results. Whilst Bokuto was muscle and strength, Hinata had been running across courts, sand and hills for too long. And he had the legs to prove it.<br/>Atsumu took position on the track, mirroring Sakusa. He glanced doubtfully down at Sakusa’s long legs, encased in yellow and black training shorts. A surge of confidence ran through Atsumu at the sight of how lean they were in comparison to his. He was going to win this. Sakusa glanced over in time to see Atsumu smirking at his legs and kicked out an ankle, aiming for the back of his knees. <br/>“What’s with the face?” He said, mask already removed as he prepared to run. <br/>“I just like my chances, Omi.” Atsumu said smugly, narrowly dodging Sakusa’s kick, turning to face forward and leaning into his running stance, the heat of the sun prickling across his neck. Light was skittering across the sharp form of Sakusa’s stern face. Whether he had the legs of a deer or not, he looked determined. Hinata hopped passed them both, the timer clutching in his hand as he ran out in the direction of the finish line. At Bokuto’s whistle he was going to start the timer, planning to record Sakusa’s total time. Sakusa seemed to record everything. Atsumu wondered if he ever made graphs with the data. Bokuto’s eyes shone under the quickly brightening sky as he held the whistle to his face, bellowing out “One, two…three!”<br/>The whistle blew.<br/>Atsumu lunged forward. His feet impacting the running track, wind whipping past him. With a manic grin he laughed back at Sakusa a few paces behind him. His chest filled with air as the trees blurred passed him, heart pounding with the same childish glee of his youth. <br/>He cast a glance over his shoulder, just in time to see a neon blur rush passed him. In the rush and blur, Sakusa might have grinned back at his angry yells. With an indignant yelp he slammed his next step down, propelling himself forward.<br/>With a breathless laugh Atsumu careened forward, teeth gritted, racing to close the distance between them. The trees around them gave way to an area of open field, the track stretching further, goal not yet in sight. Sun heated the ground under their feet, casting warmth over Atsumu’s flushed face. With a determined yell he brushed passed Sakusa, too caught up in the freedom of running to smirk back at him as took the lead. <br/>He spared a glance up at the open sky, the sun flashing across his vision for a second. Slightly disorientated he turned back to the track, heavy footfalls becoming more forceful as his legs began to ache. Atsumu couldn’t spare the time to glance back, taking in a quick breath of air and pushing himself towards the finish line that they had decided and marked with a line of blue tape. It seemed to crawling towards them from the horizon. <br/>Sweat trickled down his neck as he sped up, eager to reach the end, when suddenly Sakusa rushed to his side, determination stuck in his gritted teeth, sweat slicking up a curly strand of hair. Atsumu scowled, bracing himself before pushing his foot heavily off the ground, air seemingly caught in his aching chest as he sped up. Sakusa maintained his speed, eyes zeroed in on the approaching finish line. Atsumu shot him a glare, eyes flicking between the end and his challenger. Sakusa gained the lead, shooting him a glare just in time to see Atsumu take it back. <br/>They ran neck and neck, glancing between each other and the approaching finish line, scowls becoming deeper the longer they ran. The warm light of the sun flickered across Sakusa’s cheekbones every time he inched just that little bit further passed Atsumu.<br/>With a final burst of energy Atsumu careened forward and took the final step, foot crossing the line just a second ahead of Sakusa’s. He yelled triumphantly even as he stumbled forward, momentum carrying him skidding further along the track. His arms, raised in triumph, quickly fell back down to his sides as he turned and grinned at Sakusa. Sakusa slowed to a stop a couple paces ahead of him, turning to glare at him before sniffing hard and looking the other way, back straight. Atsumu grinned, approaching him, feet heavy after the long sprint. <br/>Sakusa was staring up at the sky, tugging at the collar of his shirt as he took in deep breaths. As Atsumu approached he shot him a glare, Atsumu’s smile widened at the response. With a heavy hand he slapped Sakusa on the back, muttering a breathless “Good try.” before dropping to the floor to do some stretches. Sakusa scoffed, glancing up at Hinata who sat on the side, holding out a water bottle from a black duffle bag, smiling eagerly. “Drink up Sakusa-san, you did well!” <br/>Atsumu watched as Sakusa took the proffered bottle, thanking Hinata before sitting down on the track and asking Hinata about his time, taking steady sips as he went. Atsumu swallowed dryly, lifting up from his stretch to call out, “Hey, Shou-chan! How come I don’t get none of this water and timing stuff?”<br/>Hinata laughed loudly, approaching Atsumu as he replied. “You never asked Atsumu-san.” He teased, glancing back at Sakusa before continuing, “and you’re not nearly as nice as Omi-san, either.” <br/>Atsumu scowled up at him, squinting against the sun at Hinata’s who had his hands resting tauntingly at his hips. Hinata grinned down at him smugly, laughing as he scoffed and turned back to his stretches. <br/>Wordlessly, Hinata began to guide Atsumu into deeper stretches, hands careful and stern. Once they were done Atsumu fell back onto the floor with a groan, tilting his head to the side in time to catch Sakusa staring at him. He seemed much more relaxed now that he had stretched too. Atsumu watched him take another sip of water, one leg pulled to his chest, the other splayed out in Atsumu’s direction. He rested the water bottle on his thigh, returning Atsumu’s wordless gaze. The park wasn’t quiet but it was calmer than Atsumu’s racing heart.<br/>Atsumu smiled at him, and turned away to get up, dusting his knees as he went. Hinata walked past him to meet a steadily approaching Bokuto, who slung an arm around him jovially. Hinata roughly shoved him off, before letting himself be dragged back in under strong arms, protesting through laughs. Atsumu glanced over to see Sakusa rummaging through the bag Hinata had brought with him. He slipped on a new mask as he approached the group, asking Bokuto about his thoughts on the race as he did so. Atsumu glanced up at the sky, listening to his friends joke besides him as he took in the scarce white clouds above him. The sun warmed his face as he let his eyes slip closed for a moment, surrounded by the noise of people and wind rustling through grass. <br/>He could feel the sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose, and more gathering at the dip above his lip. He let his muscles let go of the energy of the run. A bird let out a cry in the distance. <br/>Hinata’s loud laugh broke him out of his daze and he caught the tail end of what Sakusa was saying. <br/> “Yeah, Atsumu lost by just a step. Must be all the onigiri, don’t you think?” Bokuto laughed, nodding in agreement.<br/>“No, you didn’t!” He rebuked, stalking over to Sakusa who shot him a sly look before turning to Hinata, brows furrowed, “Tell em Shou, I totally won!” <br/>Hinata laughed, before meeting his gaze, “I don’t know what you mean, Atsumu-san.” He said, face solemn even as his eyes scrunched with mirth. Atsumu howled with rage, lunging for the younger, before quickly being deflected by Hinata’s fast reflexes.<br/>Bokuto chuckled at the ensuing tussle before joining his kouhai, easily separating the two before turning to Atsumu who was still laughing breathlessly. A strong arm barred across his chest, Bokuto smiling down at him. “Don’t worry Atsumu,” he said jovially, “I believe you.” <br/>Atsumu slumped in relief, before catching Bokuto wink at the Sakusa as he released his hold. Atsumu groaned, casting a glare over at Sakusa who responded with an impassive stare. Deciding to give up for now, Atsumu nudged Bokuto’s shoulder and gestured that they head back. Whilst Hinata and Sakusa walked behind them, quietly discussing a book they were both reading, Atsumu took the time to ask Bokuto about his latest adventures in pottery class. <br/>“You should see the stuff ‘Kaashi makes!” Bokuto exclaimed, arms outstretched in wonder, “They’re amazing and super delicate, Atsumu.” <br/>Atsumu hummed appreciatively, “And how about yours? Still too forceful with the moulding?”<br/>Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck as he looked forward, “Well, yeah I am. It’s so hard to work with fragile things.” <br/>Atsumu laughed, “Maybe it’s the wing spiker in you Bokkun. You’re just too strong!” He gripped Bokuto’s bicep and shook it vigorously.<br/>Bokuto laughed, clutching his chest as he did so, before glancing over at Atsumu, “Well then, you should be good at it with your setter hands. But I can’t imagine you being good with anything that required patience ‘Tsumu.”<br/>Atsumu scowled, shoving Bokuto roughly, scowling deeper when Bokuto didn’t budge. “I’m super patient, you jerk, I’m actually very good at being dedicated.”<br/>Bokuto hummed playfully in agreement, the conversation ending as Hinata jogged past them with a yell. <br/>“Last one back pays for the dinner on Sunday!”<br/>With a yelp Bokuto took off, and Sakusa only spared Atsumu a quick glance before rushing past him, smirk somehow discernible even with the mask covering his face. Atsumu slowed in surprise for a second, before jolting to a run towards the retreating figures in front of him, “You jerks! Get back here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu loved his job, but after a busy day he was struggling to power through the last fifteen minutes of work. Shinsuke always seemed to be immune to the tiring drag that anticipation for the end gave to workers, and every time Osamu felt something like this, he couldn’t help but wonder what magic fuelled his partner. His shoulders slumped slightly at the ring of the bell out front. With most of his workers already heading home he was in the process of sorting out the kitchen for early next morning. He walked out to the front to meet the customer, readjusting his signature black cap as he went. At the sight of the looming figure, he had to withhold a chuckle. <br/>Sakusa looked extremely uncomfortable even with the empty store and it was clear to Osamu at least that it wasn’t the restaurant making him uncomfortable. He smiled, somewhat cruelly, as he approached. <br/>“Sakusa-sama, what can I do ya for?” he asked, gesturing for him to take a seat at the front food bar where customers enjoyed peeking into the kitchen. The restaurants bright colours were muted, the lamp light outside diffused by the evening mist that wrapped around the city.  Sakusa lowered the scarf he had wrapped around the bottom of his face, his mask being lowered next. Osamu already knew his order, one salmon and one tuna mayo. They were both common orders but Osamu knew who they were for and he bet Sakusa could sense the mockery he was withholding even as he handed over the already prepared onigiri.<br/> It had been a couple weeks since Atsumu had messed up his shoulder doing a low hanging set from outside the court. Osamu hadn’t been able to watch that match, so Atsumu’s foul mood over the phone later that night had come as a surprise to him until he needled the event out of him. It was only after Osamu’s day off where he went to Atsumu’s flat to check up on him he saw the light injury. He had only been halfway through trying the smother the guy with a pillow when someone unlocked the door to the flat and walked into Atsumu’s room, takeaway in hand. <br/>“If you make me get you unhealthy food again this week I’ll tell the nutritionist and the coach. This is the last time.” The person scolded, stripping off a mask and gloves as they walked in.<br/>Osamu lowered the pillow back onto the bed, a red faced Atsumu gasping dramatically for air beneath him. Osamu himself felt a bit embarrassed at being caught in the violent act of brotherly care and sat himself down on the bed next to Atsumu, looking up at one Sakusa Kiyoomi. <br/>Huh, Osamu had thought as he shot his brother a look, but the guy was too busy trying to grab at the food in Sakusa’s hands. To anyone else he would just look hungry, but Osamu knew his avoidance tactics. He was embarrassed to meet his brother’s eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Omi.” Atsumu said lightly, placing the food on a tray and pulling it onto his lap.<br/>Huh, Osamu had wondered once more, when Sakusa sat down besides the bed and told Atsumu off for provoking his brother and risking his shoulder again.  Yet, even as he scolded Atsumu, he cast nothing but passing glances at Osamu.<br/> Osamu couldn’t even be offended, the poor guy just seemed to gravitate towards his shitty brother. With an offer to come by Onigiri Miya anytime, Osamu made his leave, head full of thoughts until he got home. </p><p>In present day, Sakusa was pulling out a black leather wallet but Osamu dragged his feet as he went over to get the contactless card machine. <br/>“You know Sakusa-sama, Tsumu told me you rarely eat out. Is that true? I see you here quite often after all.”<br/>Sakusa in the process of wiping down his card to pay, faltered for just a second. Osamu bet he was scowling so freely because he forgot his mask was down.  <br/>“You do good food,” he said gruffly. Osamu once again wondered how Atsumu depicted him as a childish, competitive and dramatic so and so.  The guy loomed over everyone, even people like Osamu who were pretty close to his height regardless. Besides that, he was constantly emitting bad aura like a panicked cat. Osamu chuckled at the imagery, drawn out of his thoughts by the beep of the machine. <br/>“Well, thank you for choosing to come to us.” Osamu smiled pleasantly as Sakusa’s scowl deepened. Sakusa bid him goodbye and left, reusable bag holding onigiri clutched firmly in his hand. </p><p>Osamu resisted the urge to shoot Atsumu a text as soon as business hours ended, deciding to text Shin instead. He knew he wouldn’t be able to reply for a while, probably still out of the house until the next few hours, but he enjoyed leaving messages for him and letting him know he was thought about during the day. <br/>Right before dinner he caved and called his brother, setting the phone to speakerphone before placing it away from the action that would soon commence in the kitchen. Atsumu answered whilst he was scrubbing his nails under the sink. “What do you want?” Atsumu growled, probably in the middle of taking one of those power naps he claimed were great for the body.<br/>“Stop sending poor Sakusa to pick up food for you, you absolute, lazy ass.” Osamu said jovially, drying his hand on a towel before pulling out some marinating chicken from the fridge. <br/>“I am injured, you moron,” Atsumu scowled, the rustling of sheets making its way through the phone. <br/>“It’s nothing you wimp, I saw it myself.” Osamu laughed, feeling the annoyance swarm his brother through the phone. “You’re just using it as an excuse-”<br/>“I am not!” Atsumu growled, a door clicking shut through the phone. Osamu glanced back at the phone at that, Atsumu’s contact image staring back at him, a young face squished against a window. <br/>Osamu thought to himself for a second. Atsumu never closed the doors, he enjoyed leaving them all wide open to the chagrin of everyone not immune to freezing cold draughts like he was. Why had he left his room in the first place, Osamu wondered. <br/>“You are definitely using it as an excuse Atsumu, to get free food, time off or free company I’m not too sure.” Osamu remarked snidely, as he chopped green peppers quickly. <br/>Atsumu spluttered, the noise of a sofa squeaking under his weight as he shouted his profanity over the phone. “Free company?” he bit out, scandalised, “I’m a pleasure to be around Osamu, unlike you, my friends just enjoy being around me.”<br/>“Even when you’re being a melodramatic ass about a tiny sprain?” Osamu quipped, before pulling spices out of the drawers. <br/>Atsumu groaned, falling for Osamu’s ribbing once more, “Listen here you little shit, I have better things to do than to be mocked-”<br/>Osamu snorted pointedly, laying out the chicken on the oven tray, as he listened to his brother get more and more worked up. <br/>“And besides, I told Sakusa he didn’t have to come over three days ago and he still came. It’s not my fault I’m so cool that Omi-”</p><p>Atsumu faltered, and Osamu paused his work to step closer to the phone, hearing not one but two voices conversing. Atsumu had seemingly placed his hand over the phone instead of muting it like a normal person. <br/>“Did I wake you up, Omi?” Atsumu remarked, voice much calmer than it had been two minutes ago. Osamu withheld a laugh of shock. <br/>Sakusa murmured something out of range, leaving Atsumu to chuckle softly.</p><p>Osamu suddenly felt like he was intruding, this was neither a side of his brother or Sakusa that he wished to see. Getting close to the phone he took in a deep breath and barked out “Atsumu!” <br/>He heard his brother fumble for the phone and yell out a couple of curses before he hissed down the phone, “What?” <br/>“I didn’t know you had company over for the night, Tsumu?” He couldn’t help but tease. <br/>Atsumu hissed down the phone, “Shut up! Shut up Tsumu! At least I’m not hiding it from you!” <br/>Osamu's mind flashed back to an awkward dinner that had happened months ago. The steeping rage in Atsumu's face during a dinner with with Kita and Osamu, where it came free that they had been seeing each other for a while, without Atsumu's knowledge. <br/>Despite the pointed nature of Atsumu’s tone, Osamu just snorted “Yeah yeah, go be sensitive somewhere else. You found out eventually.”<br/>Before Atsumu could retort, Osamu continued, “Anyways, I have to go now, enjoy time with Omi Omi-kun.”<br/>Osamu cut the call before Atsumu could finish growling curses down the phone. <br/>As he returned to his cooking, he wondered whether Shin was yet free, before getting lost in the warm steam of the busy but quiet kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What transpired before the call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did I wake you up, Omi?” Atsumu asked, voice noticeably strangled.<br/>Atsumu’s heart was catching in his throat, heat crawling over his cheeks as he looked at Sakusa who was slouching in front of him. Atsumu’s clothes fit him well, if not for the fact that they were completely opposite to Sakusa’s usual style. Sakusa always wore jackets that zipped up to his chin, or plain shirts with a small neckline. However, right now, Atsumu was caught unaware by his pronounced collarbones in the loose sleep top Atsumu had loaned to him. <br/>Sakusa pushed his hair back from his face, long pale fingers tangled in messy black curls, as he replied, “I don’t nap for long, its fine.” <br/>His voice seemed lower than usual and was close to a mumble the closer he got to Atsumu. <br/>Atsumu suddenly felt small where he sat back against the couch and rose to approach Sakusa, hand still covering his phone near his ear. “Do you want to eat then? We can order something if you want?”<br/>Sakusa chuckled lowly, scratching at his shoulder before enveloping Atsumu in his arms. Atsumu froze, arms stuck frozen as he felt Kiyoomi’s arms curling around his hips. “I could definitely go for some omurice if you’re up for it?” he murmured; voice still hazy with sleep. <br/>Atsumu felt himself relax, just as Osamu’s voice screeched through the phone, calling his name. Atsumu jumped in shock, which made Kiyoomi’s arms constrict more, not unlike a snake constricting around prey. Atsumu pulled himself out of the hug, hand patting Sakusa’s shoulder before he turned away to reply to his brother, cursing viciously. <br/>When Osamu abruptly hung up, Atsumu turned back to Kiyoomi to see him sitting on the couch, eyes fluttering closed before shooting open again. Atsumu chuckled a bit before sitting down, however as he did he realised how far he sat away from Kiyoomi. He wondered if he could just scootch closer, but the idea just seemed embarrassing. “Sakusa? You alright there?” Atsumu nearly tagged a fond “Idiot” on the end of there, but stopped short, as he remembered what had just conspired earlier in the day.  <br/>Sakusa had stomped into the apartment, unwrapping his scarf quickly and practically flinging the onigiri at Atsumu before going to wash his hands. Atsumu rose lazily, depositing the bag onto the table and wash his hands as well, lightly hip checking Sakusa as they both stood at the sink. <br/>“Your brother is-” Sakusa began, before stopping abruptly, seemingly thinking it better to not continue. <br/>“Is what?” Atsumu teased, “Annoying? Not as handsome? A jerk?” he listed as he washed his hands half-heartedly under the freezing tap water. Sakusa had chosen the hot tap, and the cold water sent a chill through Atsumu’s hands. Sakusa tutted and pulled Atsumu’s hands under the warm water, hands enveloped around his for a few long seconds before he turned around to dry his hands on his handkerchief. Atsumu couldn’t help the little voice in his head that muttered “and now he will fold it inward on itself,” as he watched the Sakusa do just that. Atsumu turned back to washing his hands, taking longer than usual in gratitude to the warmth Omi had given him. <br/>When he finally turned away and dried his hand on a towel, Omi was already unpacking the food he had gotten, and Atsumu felt himself stop short at the amount of food there was on the table. Sakusa glanced up from the where he was unpacking things and possibly misinterpreted Atsumu’s wide eyes, “Don’t worry, I still got you some onigiri. But you really should be watching what you eat, so this is just to balance out your diet.”<br/>Atsumu felt his knees wobble just the slightest before the feeling flitted away, approaching Sakusa in a haze before stopping short. Sakusa scratched absently at his shoulder, avoiding Atsumu’s gaze. Before Atsumu could think about it, he blurted out what had been on his mind for the past through weeks.<br/>“Do you like me?” He rushed out. Sakusa froze and Atsumu berated himself at once, he sounded downright accusatory, when really, he was just incredulous. <br/>Sakusa stayed silent, brows furrowing minutely before his face settled. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Atsumu couldn’t help but elaborate further, “It’s just, you’ve been coming over nearly every day and you’re always running errands for me, even though Samu’s right and it really is just a light sprain. And even before that, you’ve always been staring at me. And at first you seemed to just be more comfortable around people your age, but Bokuto kept telling me you’re not like that with him and Shou if I’m not there-”<br/>Atsumu watched his Sakusa’s face fall for a second, even as a light flush bled through his pale cheeks. He turned his head away, hand reaching up to cover his lower face, letting out a muffled, “Atsumu, please.”<br/>Atsumu stuttered to a stop, hands falling where they had been waving in front of him as he had spoken. <br/>Sakusa looked up at him, face hardening with steely reserve. Atsumu felt his heart stop for a second, wondering helplessly if he had got it all wrong. The thought spiralling into a desperate hope that he was right, just this once. He felt overcome by how much he wanted Sakusa to say yes. It hurt how much Atsumu wanted this, them.<br/>Sakusa dropped his hand from his face, eyebrows furrowing before Sakusa attempted to relax, shoulder dropping. Suddenly they were too close, and Atsumu wondered how he could have invaded Sakusa’s space so much after spending months training himself to do the opposite. <br/>As Sakusa dropped a hand clumsily on his shoulder, Atsumu realised he hadn’t been the one to come closer. When he looked up to meet Sakusa’s eyes, he couldn’t help but feel overcome with vulnerability. Sakusa’s eyes were deep and wide open, Atsumu felt himself flush with shame at how much wonder he must have had scrawled all over his face.<br/>He really, really hoped he was right. <br/>“I,” Sakusa leaned forward slightly, hand migrating up from his shoulder to the back of his neck, warm hands curling comfortably around his neck, “I really like you.” <br/>A breathless laughed escaped him with the admission, the breathiness of it not unlike what a sharp jab to the gut would cause. Atsumu felt more winded than his own voice sounded as he replied, “That’s, that’s great Omi. That’s really good.”<br/>Sakusa huffed out a small laugh, before pulling away and pushing Atsumu towards the food. <br/>“Your brother has been mocking me every time I come into the goddamn store, Atsumu. Please respect my suffering and eat at least half of this.”<br/>Atsumu let out an embarrassing cackle, head thrown back, before snapping his head back to Sakusa, who was staring up at him from the table, eye raised judgementally. <br/>Atsumu rolled his eyes and took his seat at the table.<br/>Thanks for the food, Osamu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I don't usually write things this long- even though this isn't that long either.<br/>Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Stay safe out there!</p><p>(Constructive criticism encouraged)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>